The Shattering Mirror
by MistressDaisy94
Summary: Takes place after New Girl and Passing the Torch.. Daisy is enjoying her reign as Women's Champion but tonight she has her first title defense against Melina. During the match, Daisy seems off.. but no one knows why. Femslash.. don't like don't read Review if you like it. [OC/Maria]
1. Title Defense Gone Wrong

**Author's Note: This story takes place in early March 2007, Daisy is enjoying her reign as the Women's Championship. Will an attack gone wrong affect her reign as champion? Will it also affect her relationship with Maria and her friends? What will happen.. read to find out.**

**Rating: M for language and implied non consensual sex **

**Pairings: Daisy/Maria and possibly more..**

**I do not own anyone expect Daisy in this story. This story is complete fiction.**

_The sky illuminated a brooding darkness over me as I walked home from my night job that I had as a cashier at a local grocery store. I sighed as I gazed into sky, 'Not a single star and it looks like it is about to pour.' I picked up the pace and looked at my cellphone for the time. 'Oh great, it's 12:37am.' This part of my small town was always so silent at night time so I didn't mind walking. I made my way around the corner and froze as I saw a shadow about fifteen feet away and it looked like it was facing me. I took steps back and decided to walk in a different direction but it got closer. I froze as I finally got a good look at what the shadow was. It was a man, and from the looks of things; he was not friendly. He got closer as I was still frozen in fear. He took something out of his jacket which I can not make out what until the light hit the foreign object just right. 'Oh my god. That's a..a knife.'_

_ I didn't wait another second to see what he wanted; I made a run for it towards the other street to see if I can find any other people that could save me. I didn't look back I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I ran around a corner and hid behind one of the dumpsters. 'Who is this? Why is he after me? What do he want? Why am I asking that, he wants money, or...' I shook as that thought went through my head trying to hold my tears back. I remained quiet as I heard footsteps getting closer and closer, but then they grew distance. I sighed in relief as I could no longer here the footsteps._

_ I looked up and I trembled in fear; he was right in front of me. He grabbed a hold of my hair and slung my into the other wall. He picked me up and slammed me against the wall again. I struggled in a valiant effort but to no avail; he was so much stronger than I was. He took the knife and held it against my throat 'I don't want to die! I don't want to die!' He withdrew the knife and in one swift motion, he cut the front off my shirt completely down the middle. I screamed and struggled once again as he ripped the rest of my shirt. Screaming and begging him not to do what he attended to do; like he really listened. He was silent, forceful and like a spawn of Satan I begged once again to spare me but he only responded by violently ripping off the zipper to my jeans. He hands wandered my body as I tried once again to break free. He kissed my neck as he held my waist against the wall. His hands roamed down my abdomen and of course that sick bastard hands moved to my lower body. Jerking my jeans down he proceeded.. against my will...as one of his hands muffles my screams.. for help.._

"Daisy honey, you okay?" Maria asked as she continued to shake me as I slept. I stirred around obviously still trapped in my nightmare. Maria sat back up next to me as she nudged me again. "Daisy?"

"NO! NO! PLEASE! SOMEONE SAVE ME!" I let out a bloodcurdling scream as Maria fell off the bed. I finally awoke and gasped and began breathing heavily. I started sobbing and laid back into a fetal position.

Maria laid beside me and hugged me; she laid my head in her chest, trying to comfort me. "You had that dream again." She knew it too; she didn't need me to answer. "You know I am here and I will always protect you. I love you." She placed a gentle kiss on my forehead as I continued to sob.

**During RAW in the back, cameras are rolling on the girls...**

The crowd erupted in cheers as I appeared on the titantron. I was preparing myself for my title match during my routine stretches in the back. I was beyond nervous; this is my first title match ever and it made me shake like crazy. 'Come on Daisy! Calm down, its just Melina, you know the bitch that screams way to much. Poor Johnny Nitro. Its not like its Psycho Mickie which seems to be the only real competition in this division.' I started walking toward the curtain but I was stopped by a familiar voice speaking to me, "Hey Daisy."

I turned to see one of my closest friends, Candice Michelle, walking toward me with a big ass grin on her face. "Hey girl, what's up?"

She answered, "I just came to wish you luck for your match tonight."

"That is so sweet and thank you Candice."

"You have your first title defense right, Daisy?" Candice asked me as she changed into her ring attire.

"You betcha and you know I will win that match too." I threw in a saucy wink."The number one contender for my title is Melina. She won't stand a chance."

After that Maria walked into the room being silent, which was unusual and creepy if you ask me. "Maria?." No response. "Maria?"

"Okay, that is NOT weird at all," Candice emphasized the not, Maria was never silent and I mean NEVER. "Maria!"

Maria started shaking her head. 'Oh, she is listening to music. That explains it. She still doesn't see us.'

Maria started dancing but all of a sudden she starts singing, "I feel you creepin' I can see you from my shadow. Wanna jump up in my Lamborghini Gallardo. Maybe go to my place and just kick it, like Taebo, and possibly bend you over. Look back and watch me. Smack that, all on the floor, smack that, give me some more. Smack that, 'till you get sore, smack that, ohh." I couldn't help but chuckled at Maria's dancing. Candice was trying not to laugh but she found this hilarious. She was moving her hands like she was smacking someone's ass. This is killing me, oh my god. "Smack that, all on the floor, smack that, give me some more. Smack that, 'till you get sore, smack that, ohh."

Still holding in our laughter and trying to stay out of Maria's eyesight; we saw someone walk up behind her. Who was it you might ask. It was Ron Simmons. Ron's eyes were huge as he stared at Maria doing that funny dance.

She started singing again, "Ooh! Looks like another club banger. They better hang on. When I throw this thang on, get a little drink on. They goin' flip for this Akon shit. You can bank on it. Pedicure, manicure, kitty cat claws; the ways she climbs up and down them poles. Lookin' like one of them pretty cat dolls. Trying hold my woody back in through my drawers."

'I am going to die; this is fucking hilarious.'

"Creeps up behind me and she's like you're- I'm like, yeah I know let's cut to the chase. No time to waste; back to my place. Plus from the club to the crib's like a mile away or more like a palace, shall I say. Plus I got a pal; every gal is game. In face he's the one singing the song that's playing. I feel you creepin' I can see you from my shadow. Wanna jump up in my Lamborghini Gallardo. Maybe go to my place and just kick it, like Taebo, and possibly bend you over. Look back and watch me. Smack that, all on the floor, smack that, give me some more. Smack that...HOLY SHIT!" She tripped and fell down on the floor. She quickly rose up to her feet. She turned off her music and she kind of look embarrassed because her cheeks turned a bright red. "You guys scared me. So, how long have you two been standing there? How much did you see?"

"We were here before you got in here. Maria, you dancing is the funniest thing ever." Candice said still trying hold in the laughter.

Maria turned around to see Ron standing behind her; we all knew what was coming. He looked back and at us for a few moments as we stood there in silence. "...Damn!" Ron walked off.

His famous line had all of us laughing to the point that Candice was almost about to pee herself. "Anyways.. I have a match I have to go win." I started to walk away as I heard Melina's music hit.

"Good luck!" I heard both the girls scream as they walked away now talking to each other.

"See the divas here on RAW sure do know how to have some fun. This title match is going to be amazing with all the puppies bouncing around. Also, the only way for Melina to win the title is by pinfall or submission." Jerry the King Lawler stated while staring at Melina who was already in the ring.

"Still only think about the puppies I see; I thought you would have matured by now. Melina and Johnny Nitro still waiting in the ring for the champ to arrive," JR commented back.

I guess, I should hurry out there now. My theme song echoed through the arena as I ran out through the curtain. The crowd is never silent when I come out; they went crazy cheering. I ran down and high fived some of the fans before I slid into the ring. I jumped on to the second rope and held my title up and then jumped down. I handed my precious title to the referee and stood in the middle of the ring. Before the match started, I extended my hand out to Melina and wish her luck in the match. Melina being herself; she went and slapped me across my face as the bell rang.

"That was a very disrespectful, Melina! Well, it looks like the match is now underway. Oh wow, that was an ugly drop kick. Melina should even have Nitro out here JR."

"Now King, I know. Daisy is at an unfair advantage but she doesn't need to cheat to win." JR answered.

**Maria's POV...**

I sat in the back with Candice and Ashley as we were observing the match on a monitor in the Diva's locker room. We were watching them exchanging blows but for some reason I just know that Daisy wasn't focusing like she should be. This happens a lot after she has that nightmare and she has it at lease once a week now. What that man did to her was disgusting and he should rot in hell for the rest of his life. She was only 17 when that happened to her; he took her virginity against her will. No one tried to help or comfort her afterwards; she keeps it a secret now because she is scared that he will come after her again. She is a very secretive person but I was surprised she even told me these things, only myself and Amy knows her dark past. Whenever she has these nightmares, I just can't help but think about how she must of felt. I shook my head and turned back to focus on the match.

"She seems a little of her game tonight," Ashley pointed out.

"She must be distracted by having Nitro out there and it's her first title defense. She will be able to focus here shortly." I lied trying to make it look like nothing was bothering me as well.

She finally gained the upper hand and regained her focus from the looks of things. She dropped Melina over the top and Melina fell face first onto the floor. The referee started to count. 1.. Melina was struggling to get up. 2.. 3...4.. Melina finally got up still struggling to get to her feet.5...6... Daisy rolled out of the ring and threw her back into the ring. I could tell she wanted to win the right way not due to count out. She went in for the cover. 1..2.. Melina kicked out and rolled back out of the ring.

"Melina and Nitro have something up their sleeve; I can just feel it." Candice said as she continued to watch the match.

I watch as Daisy rolled out of the ring with her and slung Melina into the steel steps. As the top step fell off, a variety of weapons became visible to the public. Melina grabbed the weapon she wanted as Daisy rolled back into the ring. Johnny doing something to distract the ref; Melina attacked with the weapon she had chosen the brass knuckles. She continued to head my girlfriend in the head and finally threw the knuckles out of the ring.

"Melina, you cheating bitch!" I yelled at the monitor causing the other girls to look at me.

"Maria, we feel the same. We will handle her later." Ashley reassured. Of course, I was anger that was girlfriend was getting seriously injured out there but I couldn't do anything but sit here and watch. Ashley was a good friend of mine but she didn't know that Daisy and I have been together for over a year now. I still didn't want to go public just yet.

Melina slung her into an exposed turnbuckle and went for the cover. Oh no, it's over. 1...2... She kicked out somehow and I had a big smile on her face.

Melina backed up into the other corner with a priceless look on her face. She screamed with anger as she couldn't figure out what to do to put Daisy away. Daisy finally came too and saw Melina in the other corner but something wasn't right. Her head was busted from the brass knuckles and her eyes only had one look in them, absolute fear. Melina charged at her and Daisy quickly rolled out of the ring and stay at the bottom of the ramp. She was looking around like she didn't know where she was. She slowly walked back up on the ramp. 1...2...3...4

Daisy was walking further back up the stage and Johnny walked up the stage trying to get her back down to the ring. She would retain the title if she was to get counted out. 5...6...7...

I knew that Nitro was only trying to see what was wrong; I do not believe this is part of the show. I only heard Daisy yelling at Nitro, "Get away from me!" She was absolutely terrified by the looks of things and no one not even myself knew why.

Nitro was confused and took a few steps back. Daisy ran up the ramp into the backstage area. 8...9...10

Lilian shook her head as the bell rung, "The winner of this match as a result of a count out, Melina!" Melina was happy that she won but furious that she didn't win the title.

The fans were booing Melina but were confused as we were about Daisy actually fleeing the match. She has never retreated before so why now?

We all just stared at the monitor and the only words we could say were, "What the hell just happened?"

**Author's Note: Some of this story will be in Maria's POV and you will see why later. Daisy's dark past was revealed. The questions are.. Why did Daisy run away? Did she do it only because she knew she was going to lose her precious title? Is there something deeper below the surface, we just don't know yet? What will happen next? Read to find out...**


	2. What happened?

**Author's Note: After that Women's Title match, the girls try to go see what's wrong with Daisy. Was this part of the script or is something truly wrong? What will happen? Read to find out..**

**Rating: M for language **

**Pairings: Daisy/Maria and possibly more..**

**I do not own anyone expect Daisy in this story. This story is complete fiction.**

** Maria's POV.**

'I have to find her.' I thought as Candice and I walked out of the locker room. Something is wrong; she was screaming. Why? Candice and I wondered around the backstage area until we finally found her sitting down in a chair near the monitors, looking for something. "Hey, Daisy. Are you okay?"

She looked confused but answered, "I am fine, Mrs. ummm, what is your name?"

"Come on Daisy! Cut it out!" I raised my voice at her; I wasn't in the mood for jokes.

Her eyes got sad instantly and she had tears rolling down her cheeks. What the world, is she really crying? Her eyes changed again and were filled with anger. "Why are you yelling at me? You bitch!" She stood up and walked toward me.

It was like her tone changed completely. She has never spoken like this to me. What did I do wrong? She smirked, "Oh, what's wrong?" I didn't want to speak. She took her hand and lifted up my chin which caused me to blush slightly. "Does the cat got your tongue?"

Candice stepped in between the two of us and pushed Daisy back, "What the hell is the matter with you Sanders? Don't act like a bitch to your girlfriend. You know, the love of your life. Why the hell did you run out of your title match? You could have won!"

"What title? You mean this thing?" She held up the Women's Championship Belt. "I don't care what this thing is. I don't appreciate your tone with me. What's your name?" She got in Candice's face; this made me feel so uncomfortable.

"You know me dumbass. Hello, Candice Michelle. One of your best friends. I helped you and-" She pointed to me. "-Maria get together."

"Well, Candice!" she mocked Candice trying to talk like her. She walked around me as if she was checking me out for the first time. What the hell is she doing? "I think I would remember her as my woman. I mean look at her! You, Candice, can just go away somewhere else. Maria, you can stay here if you want. You don't leave, I will personally make sure you leave."

"Stop being such a bitch Daisy!" I lost it. I slapped her trying to knock some sense into. She fell back on her butt and looked up at me. I felt awful for doing that but something isn't right since Melina hit her with brass knuckles, you hasn't been herself.

I looked into her eyes again and all I saw again was fear, just like with Melina. She started sobbing which got Candice's attention as well. "Why did you hit me? I didn't do anything to you."

"I am sorry. I got angry. Daisy, let me help you up." I held my hand out and she grabbed it and I helped her up.

Her tone changed again for the third time. What is wrong with you, Daisy? Melina, I will hurt you for doing this her. "Ummm.. Maria? Candice? Do you know where I live. I don't know where I live." She looked sad and ashamed. She remembered our names that was a start.

"Of course sweetheart! Let's leave." She smiled but then starting skipping down the hall not even waiting for us. Daisy was skipping. My tomboy girlfriend... is skipping.. I can not picture this. She started skipping the wrong way and then skipped back to us.

She pointed to the title now wrapped around her waist, "What kind of belt is this? It is soooo HUGE!" I laughed at the way her eyes got when she said huge.

I walked over to her and said, "Daisy, this is a title belt. You are a wrestler. You are the women's champion. Let us go us okay. I will explain everything back at the motel."

Back at the Motel Room...

"Maria! Do you think this skirt makes my butt look big?" She asked as she twirled around for me to look at the skirt. That was my skirt but Daisy doesn't wear skirts. I did like her in it makes me want to do her now.

"You look wonderful babe. Come here," I motioned her over to me and she walked over to me with that 'what you want' expression. I leaned in a connected my lips to hers but then she pulled away and cocked her head. "Do you trust me?" She nodded and smiled. "You are my girlfriend; you will like it, I promise." This breaks my heart that she doesn't make to kiss me. She doesn't remember me.

"Are you okay, Ria? Can I call you Ria?" She put her hand on my shoulder. She is calling me by the nickname that she gave me.

"I am fine its nothing." I lied.

"Did I do something wrong?" She gave me the puppy dog face.

"Of course not! Let us go to bed okay." She laid beside me and I cuddled up next to her and I fell asleep in her arms.

**Amy's POV**

I stirred around my huge bed and tried opening my eyes. I barely slept, I haven't slept the same since Adam and I broke up. Yay, single life! I rolled over and got out of the bed and stretched and noticed my phone was vibrating. Who is calling me this early? I guess I will answer.

"Hello, who is this?" My dumbass forgot to look at the caller id.

"Hey Amy, it is Maria. I need you to come the Plaza Hotel in Atlanta. I know you are home. We just got in town and have just got up to our motel."

"Alright! Give me about ten minutes and I will be there."

"Thank you. It is kind of important. I owe you girl bye!"

This better be important Maria or I will shove my foot up your ass.

**Maria's POV**

I hung up my phone and sat on the edge of the bed. Daisy walked into the bedroom and nuzzled against me. "This is a nice room, do we live in motels?" She asked as she gave me a quick peck on the cheek.

"We travel a lot because we are professional wrestlers."

"Oh, that's is so COOL!" She jumped up and down and clapped and then she spoke again. "I think I remember now. I am the Women's Champion. That is my belt right?" She pointed to the belt.

I don't know why but this sweet and well stupid side of Daisy was adorable. She can't remember a damn thing but she can't help that. I nodded and she was looking in the closet for something to wear for today. I told had to cover for her and tell Vince that those blows to her head have affected her memory. That doesn't explain that weird aggressive side she had. I heard a knock at the door and knew that it was Amy.

I opened the door and saw Amy and Trish and gave them a quick embrace. "What is so important?" Amy asked still only half awake.

"Something is terribly wrong with Daisy. I don't need to explain just when you look at her you will know." Maria explained and then knocked on the door. "Daisy, can you come out here?"

"I heard voices. Is someone here?"

"I have a few friends that want to see you." Amy and Trish looked confused.

She opened the door and walked out. She still wasn't herself as you could tell by her attire. She walked out in a short blue skirt barely covered her ass and a blue tank top which was also mine. She was also wearing black high heels and had her hair back in a ponytail which you never does. Amy and Trish were speechless. Finally she broke the silence, "How does it look Ria?"

"It looks good." She giggled. I pointed to the girls and asked her, "Do you know who they are?" She shook her head no.

"What the hell? Daisy is wearing a skirt?" Trish was so confused.

"She doesn't remember me?" Amy was shocked and kind of hurt. "I am your best friend, Daisy. Amy! I use to be a wrestler named Lita. I trained you and you faced me in my retirement match to win the Women's Title. This is my bestie, Trish Stratus, you had matches with her too."

Maria walked up and whispered to Amy and Trish, "Don't be upset girls, you doesn't really remember me either. She has been like this since her match with Melina. Melina used brass knuckles on her head and after that she ran away from the ring. She got counted out but she kept the title. She also has this aggressive side that pops out randomly so watch out for-"

Daisy crossed her arms and shouted, "Hey girls! If you are going to talk about me then say it to my face."

We looked at her and Amy answered, "Daisy, we were talking bad about you, I promise."

"That is a load of crap, Amy and you know it." She looked down at her clothes. "Why am I dressed like a skanky cheerleader. I need to change but if I see you two here when I get out. I am throwing you out." She walked in to the bedroom and slammed the door.

"What the hell?" Trish wasn't getting any of this then again she is a blonde.

"That is what I am talking about about. She flips back and forth being sweet and well a bimbo to that aggressive bitchy side. I don't know what to do any more." Maria started to sob.

Trish tried comforting Maria by giving her a hug and playing with her hair. Maria nuzzled into Trish's chest. She really did not know how to help Daisy regain her memory which she had forgotten due to fucking Melina. She wasn't the girl that I fell in love in with. She walked out of the room about thirty minutes later. She looked completely different. Her hair was down and curled; she wore more black makeup then she normally did. She had a lot more eyeliner on and black lipstick which was new. She was wearing some black chain pants that looked like Amy's pants and a t-shirt was skulls on it. She was also wearing black boots. I was a bit happier now that she was dressing more like her regular self. It gave me hope.

She spoke her tone was harsh still unlike her, "Amy! Trish! Didn't I tell you to get the hell out of my motel room. Maria, you should have gotten them out! I have to deal with some bitches now." She walked closer to us; her eyes dark, cold; she didn't seem to care about her friends. I was scared of what was about to happen? She helped me up and pushed me back toward the room. She never pushed me before either but it wasn't a hard push more like to move me out of the way. "Don't get in my way Maria; you might get hurt."

Amy stepped in front of Trish and got in Daisy's face. I could that things were going to get intense pretty fast so Trish ran over beside me. "First of all bitch, don't you lay another finger on Maria like that. She deserves respect and to be treated better than that. Second, you will never insult any of us again. Got it, bitch? No offense Maria, but I didn't like you at first. Then I got to know you, and now I consider you one of my besties. You, Daisy, used to be one of my best friends. I was your idol, mentor and your best friend. I helped you and Maria get together in a way. Try to remember for her sake."

Daisy turned to me and turned back to her. Her expression didn't changed in the slightest. "Listen here you bitch! You don't tell me what to do. Maria has nothing to do with this. This is about you and your bitch being in here when you shouldn't be."

She just called Trish a bitch. Trish was hurt and wanted to cry. We always picked on Trish but we only do that because we love her. I hugged Trish. Trish was a very fragile person behind her tough chick persona in the ring. She gets hurt easily. Seeing Trish crying, Amy finally snapped; she grabbed the top of Daisy's shirt and pulled her closer. Amy's face was red with anger and clearly pissed beyond belief. "Don't you ever been mean to Trish again you fucking bitch! You can talk about me all you want but leave Trish out of this."

She answered back, "Aww, Did I make poor little Trish cry?"

Right at that moment, Amy slapped her. "I have had it with you. Since, you can't seem to remember a damn thing. It seems I have no choice but to beat some sense into you."

"Miss Amy, are you challenging me? If so, I accept." Daisy laugh and even her laugh sent shivers down my spine. It was heartless, evil; I feel like she has been taken over by some demon straight out of hell.

"Follow me and we will settle this in the ring. If you don't want to follow, have Maria take you there. See ya there and prepare for an ass kicking of a lifetime."

They walked out the door as I turned to look at Daisy who was only smiling. This was going to be hell. I wanted my Daisy back not this woman in front of me. Secretly I am hoping Amy beats her only enough to get her back to her old self.

**Author's Note: Wow, thing are getting intense around here. Daisy still seems off still but now they sorta of know why she is acting the way she is. What is with the alter egos? There is a ditsy, Maria-like individual and a aggressive punk chick. Will Daisy return to normal? Read the next chapter to find out...**


	3. Another Match Gone Wrong

**Author's Note: This have really went crazy in this circle of friends. We now know that Daisy is obviously not herself but two different people in one body. One is a well sweet, innocent and well stupid girl (Kind of like Maria's persona on the show), and the other is a well a aggressive, emo chick that gives no care in the word. (Proven that she isn't as mean to Maria but still aggressive) Now Daisy seemed to trigger the hidden anger inside Amy by insulting Trish. The two are going to a ring to have a match. Will Daisy return to normal now? What do these personalities or people represent? What will happen? Read to find out...**

**Rating: M for language**

**Pairings: Daisy/Maria and possibly more..**

**I do not own anyone expect Daisy in this story. This story is complete fiction.**

**Amy's POV.**

I really want to know what the heck is going on with her. I know she is not doing this intentionally, is she? No, that is crazy. Daisy is one of the most kindhearted people that I know so why would she do this? Maria stated earlier that she hasn't been the same since that match with Melina. Why does she have two sides to her though? It is so weird; I can not seem to understand this. I looked over to Trish who was still kind of sad about being insulted. I asked her, "Trishie, are you okay?"

She nodded and answered, "I am fine Red. Just thinking about things." Trish just continued to stare out the passenger side window.

"Patricia Anne Stratigias, I know you did not just lie to me! Tell the truth or I will leave you on this corner up here and you will have to walk back to my house." I punched her shoulder with one arm and kept my other hand on the steering wheel.

"Ow! Amy that hurt!" Trish yelled gripping her arm that was now red in the spot that Amy punched her.

Amy stuck her tongue out and said, "Duh! Is it about the whole Daisy thing? Trust me, it has me thinking a lot too. Let me think of someway to get her back to normal. This match being a way. I hope when we start wrestling that she will remember. So do not think to hard; you might overwork your little brain."

Trish sighed, "Sometimes I can not understand why I am your friend. I still love you though."

**Maria's POV**

This day couldn't get any worst for me. I was following Amy to this gym that had a wrestling ring so her and Daisy will have a match there. Amy and Daisy got into it about ten minutes ago for pushing me and insulting Trish. She was still in her emo chick alter ego which scares me. We haven't spoke since we left the room. I was still to terrified to say a word; she might hurt me. She might say something mean or offensive. She looked over at me and smiled which had me confused. She broke the silence and spoke, "Maria, you realize you don't have to stay quiet. I am not going to hurt you. You didn't know anything to me, yet. You get in my way when I am fighting Amy; I will get be responsible what might happen though."

"Oh, you want to talk to me now. Why can't you be normal again Daisy?" She gave me a confused look and then got angry.

"I am who I am! Stop trying to change me you bitch!" She faced the other way.

There she goes again her temper just exploded. God! I hate this. "I am err.. sorry, Daisy. I am just not used this side of you. It is kind of new to me. Do you forgive me?" Am I really apologizing to her for something she did to me. She yelled at me. She needs to change this bitchy attitude or she will lose me. Tears started to roll down my cheeks as I remained focused on the road. We have a little bit further til we got to the gym.

"Why are you crying?" She brushed the tear off one of my cheeks. It kind of confused me. She isn't suppose to be nice so is she now the ditsy alter ego? Is it possible that her bitchy side is actually being sincere? We pulled into the gym parking but I never answered her. We remained quiet in the car for a few moments until she finally spoke again. "I guess I deserve the silent treatment. I don't want to be mean to you; I just can't control my anger. Well, I guess I am going in there now; time to teach her a lesson." She leaned and pressed her lips against mine for a moment before getting out of the car and walking toward the gym.

I stared at her as she walked into the gym. I slowly got out of the car and followed her into the gym near the rings. I seen two people I didn't want to see. Who were they you might ask? None other than Melina and Torrie Wilson; they were staring at Daisy and I. Amy and Trish were waiting in the ring at the other side of the ring. I looked around to see who else was here. I saw John Cena and Triple H training in the ring beside Amy and Trish were in. Stephanie was sitting on the bench next to Ashley and Candice. Daisy walked over and jumped into the ring and Melina and Torrie walked up to me. "Look who it is Torrie; it is sweet, little Maria. Are you lost stupid? The zoo is about a mile down the road."

"Wow! You guys are so mature!" Maria said sarcastically. Maria started to walk away but she turned back around. She mimicked Melina's voice. "Are you lost you morons? The circus left town about a month ago. Stay on the other side of the gym and leave me alone."

"Tisk. Whatever! We were just leaving anyways. See you on Smackdown sweetie." Torrie and Melina waved as they walked out the entrance into the parking lot.

I shook my head trying not to laugh at those idiots. I sat on the bench next to Trish and watched Amy and Daisy in the ring. Amy continued to slam her head down into the match; I knew that Amy was still furious but damn talk about angry. I have never seen Amy get this angry since she retired. Was it because Daisy insulted Trish and made her cry or was it because she really wants Daisy back normal? I felt so uncomfortable watching them exchange blows; Daisy was getting more and more frustrated by the second which means she will become more violent. "Come on Daisy, is that all you got? My mom is stronger than you."

Amy was taunting her which wasn't the smartest thing to do. I turned over to see the other girls walking toward me. They waved and Steph was the first to speak, "I heard about Daisy. Is she better?" I shook my head no. Stephanie point to her and replied back, "I mean she looks to be fine; I have never seen her looking this gothic before."

"Trust me, Stephanie; she is far from normal. She has two alter egos." Trish said and then pointed to Daisy who was exchanging blows with Amy in the corner. "This alter ego is more aggressive and the other is well-" Trish put her finger on her chin and proceeded to think.

"-like Maria's dumb blonde gimmick on the show." Candice finished.

Steph was still confused, "What does she remember anyways?"

Maria shook her head, "She knows my name, Amy, Trish and Candice. She only remembers our names too. I have to explain a lot to her. When Candice and I first found her; she did not even remember that she was the Women's Champion or even who we were. She changed to this blonde gimmick during her match with Melina and she was scared. She didn't remember that she was a wrestler and felt the blood dripping off her head. After that, she fled; still confused of where she was so she ran backstage. I believe the blows to the head has somehow messed with her brain."

Ashley asked while all Steph could do is nod. "So? When did this Daisy pop out?"

"She pops out whenever she feels like it." I answered.

"How can you tell them apart?" Stephanie asked as she became more curious.

"As you can see, the aggressive alter ego wears gothic attire. The blonde one wears like skirts and well dresses like me; she skips as well."

"You think you are better than me huh, Amy!" Daisy yelled as she kicked Amy that was in the corner. Daisy walked back into the opposite and got into position. Amy rose to her feet and turned around at Daisy charging at her. She jumped out of the way and Daisy ran shoulder first into the ring post. She fell to the floor clenching the injured shoulder. She mumbled, "Son of a bitch!" She turned to Amy and charged again trying to spear her; Amy evaded and the younger woman ran in the ring post again. Amy took advantage of the moment and she kicked Daisy in the stomach and DDTed her onto the mat.

"Give me a chair of kendo stick. I will end this now." Trish being the moron that she is; she handed Amy the kendo stick that was underneath the ring.

"Is that not taking it to far Amy?" I asked. I love my girlfriend but I don't want to sit here and watch her best friend beat the holy hell out of her. I know she isn't herself but it is still my Daisy.

"We have to get her back somehow and nothing else is working sooo.." Amy commented swinging the stick against her hand. "Let's try to do the same thing that made her this way to try to get her back."

By the time Amy finished speaking, Daisy was starting to come to again still groggy from the DDT. She looked up to Amy standing over her and Amy spoke, "Daisy, just give up. I do not want to keep hurting you."

"Burn in hell you bitch!" She yelled.

"If you insist.." Amy swung the kendo stick that connected right onto the back of Daisy which I heard she cry out in pain. Amy shook her head and swung again. She stepped away, "Are you okay? Let's just stop this; this is getting no where. "

Daisy looked up at Amy holding the kendo stick. She didn't say a word just had an 'I despise you look'. She sat up and started shaking like she had seen a ghost. "Don't hurt me!" She screamed with got all the girls attention even myself.

"What the hell?" Stephanie cocked her head looking at the screaming Daisy in the ring.

"Thank god. She is back to the blonde alter ego." I said letting out a big sigh.

Daisy looked around and crawled out of the ring. She backed away from Amy, who was still holding a kendo stick. Daisy wasted no time; she bolted toward the door and ran out the front parking lot. Everyone kind of just stood around got out of the ring and she shrugged, "Shouldn't someone go after her?" She won't make it home from here.

I shook my head and said, "Amy, you beat her so much that she switched personalities. You would suppose to make her turn back to normal. This was a stupid idea but it was the only one we had."

Amy shrugged, "I was only trying to teach the gothic one a lesson not to be mean to my friends. I didn't know that she was going to switch in the middle of the match."

"More like a brawl..." Ashley mumbled but Amy still heard it.

"I will go find her, see you girls later. I am going to take her home." I walked out the gym and looked around the parking lot. Fuck! She wasn't out here. "Daisy! Daisy!" I walked around the parking lot to see if she was hiding. "Daisy! It's me, Maria! I am by myself; I know Amy scared you but I am here to save you." I paced back and forth the parking lot and look around at everything within my eyesight; she was no where to be seen. My heart was rapidly beating I felt like it was about to explode from my chest. She wasn't in the right state of mind to travel alone. She trusts to many people; someone could have just picked her up without her really knowing who they are. I walked back to my car and opened the door. I looked around one last time before getting into the car. I pulled out of the parking lot and dialed Amy's number. Amy answered but before she could say anything Maria spoke first, "Amy, she is not in the parking, in the car or anywhere in sight. I can't find her."

Amy put the phone on speaker, "Just calm down Maria. We will find her I promise." Stephanie and the others' attention was now on Amy.

"What do you mean you can't find her!" Trish yelled spazzing out.

"Maria, she couldn't have gotten to far. She was only out of our sight for only thirty seconds," Candice replied.

"I just can't find her it is like she vanished. I fear that someone picked her up or I don't even know what to think." Maria by then was sobbing uncontrollably.

"We will help you look Maria. We promise; we are going to to find her Maria. We will meet you down at the gas station and then figure out where to look. Be there shortly." Stephanie reassured the crying Maria.

**Author's Note: Oh no. Things didn't do the ways that they had originally planned now did it? Will they find Daisy or will Daisy find them? So did happen we just don't know about.. What will happen next? Stay tune and find out...**


	4. The Search

**Author's Note: Nothing seems to be going right at all. If it is not one thing it is another. So, the crew has went to find Daisy who was terrified of Amy and ran away. Damn it, Amy! Why did you do this? What will happen? Read to find out...**

**Rating: M for language **

**Pairings: Daisy/Maria and possibly more..**

**I do not own anyone expect Daisy in this story. This story is complete fiction.**

**Maria's POV**

"Fucking hell."I have been wandering around for what seems like an eternity but reality tells me it has only been about two hours. It is like 75 degrees out and it is about 7pm; it is too fucking hot to be walking around in jeans. I have been everywhere in the city or I feel like I have and still can not find Daisy. "I need some food in my belly or I won't be able to keep going. I need a water or something before I pass out from exhaustion." I needed a break so I walked to the closest resturaunt in sight which was just a McDonald's. I was walking around because I thought I needed the exercise but boy I was tired and hungry. I walked into the front door and I felt like a thousand eyes were on me. I was more popular than I thought.

"You are WWE's own Maria Kanellis aren't you?"

I turned to see a teenage girl maybe about 14 behind me. "Yes I am!"

Her face lit up as she smiled and was jumpy which was adorable. "Can- Can I please ask you for a picture and a autograph?" I nodded. I loved doing this type of thing for my fans. It always tickled me to death when I met my younger fans. I saw her walk over to who I believe was her mother or aunt someone and they walked over to me after a minute of talking. It seemed like the older woman also recognized who I was and a big smile appeared on her face too.

The older woman asked, "I am so sorry Mrs. Maria. Did my daughter cause you any problems?"

"Not at all ma'am. I will be more then happy to take some pictures with her if you have the time." The older woman nodded and we took about three pictures together and I signed a piece of paper for the young girl. After all that, she thanked me multiple times; I gave her a hug and they went on their way.

"I need to find her and soon. The sun is starting to set." I sighed as I walked up to order some food.

I placed my order and was waiting when I heard a familiar voice behind me say, "Who do you need to find, Maria?"

I turned to see none other than the ring announcer, Lilian Garcia, standing looking so confused at who I was looking for. "I can't find Daisy. She ran off about two hours ago from the gym; the one is the downtown area."

"Ah I see, I heard from Trish that the blows to the head have affected her in some weird way. Am I right?"

"Melina using those brass knuckles on her head has made her become these the two different people. One minutes she is well this sweet, innocent, bubbly woman like my gimmick on the show. The next minute she is just this... well how do I put this plainly.. a BITCH. I can't explain it because she switches at compete random. I don't know what to do anymore Lilian. I want my best friend back."

Lilian placed her hand on Maria's shoulder trying to reassured the younger woman that thing would turn out okay. "Maria, if you want, I will help you look for her after we eat."

Maria wiped the tears forming in her and nodded, "Thanks Lily."

** Trish's POV**

Oh my god! My feet are so sore. Stephanie, Amy and I have been walking throughout the city for god knows how long looking for Daisy. Maria is really torn to pieces with everything that has happened these past few days. First Daisy gets injured and now has a lot of things wrong with her mentally. Now, I thought things couldn't get any worst for Maria and now Daisy has vanished. I have asked a lot of people walking on the streets if they have seen her run through here but no one has seen here. How did she disappear and not get seen by a single individual? What the hell happened to her? I have prayed to God several times that she would have just like hid in a dumpster or something. We have been yelling for like since we started searching; my throat is so dry. God! Maria isn't the only one torn up about her disappearance; I turned back to glance at my bestie, Amy, who was slowly walking behind us but kept her distance. She was screaming Daisy's name and looking around. She tried not to show it much but occassionally tears would flow down her cheeks. Amy is putting this whole burden on herself since she was the one Daisy ran away from. Stephanie was on her phone texting other co workers to see if anyone knew of her location. We thought the best course of action was to split up into three teams. Maria wandered off alone. The second team was Candice and Ashley; they went toward the mall and the parks. Stephanie, Amy and I were the final team.

"This is all my fault." I heard Amy mumble from behind us. We both turned to an emotional Amy.

"Ames..." I walked up to her. I leaned in and placed my forehead against her, our noses touching and I spoke again, "Amy. Stop blaming yourself for this. This is NOT your fault. She will be fine. I promise."

Amy backed away and shouted, "Trish, it is my fault! I let my temper get the best of me and she ran away because of me. Don't promise me she will be okay. YOU DON'T KNOW." By this time, my bestie was sobbing sitting on the ground. I haven't seen Amy cry since her breakup with Adam. It makes my heart shatter into a million pieces knowing that she is suffering like this.

Stephanie walked over, "Amy, Trish has a point. If Daisy was herself, she wouldn't have ran away. It isn't your fault that her mental state is not normal. Sitting here sobbing isn't going to find her. It is almost dark out now so we should keep searching too"

All Amy could do is stand up and nod her head in agreement but at the same time she disagreed. Stephanie's phone rang and she answered, "Hey Ashley. Have you found her yet? I am putting you on speaker, Ash, hang on." Stephanie hit the speaker button.

"Can you guys hear me?" Ashley said and we heard Candice talking in the background saying something about..er.. I couldn't really tell.

"Yes, we can hear you." Stephanie replied.

"We checked the mall and asked people there but no one has seen her. We also checked the local parks and got nothing. Candice suggested that we check like salons and stuff like that because she is kinda preppy like now." Ashley began. She said something to Candice and I couldn't hear that either but she finally spoke again. "Maria sent us a text saying that Lilian is with her helping her look. I don't know how much longer we can look. It is almost pitch black where we are and no street lights."

"Hurry up and get back to your motel room and rest for the night. We are going to keep looking." Trish said. She didn't want something else to happen. "You both better text us as soon as you get back to the room. We want to know that you are safe."

"Alright! Talk to you ladies later." Ashley hung up the phone.

"Alright Ladies! This way!" A very positive Amy yelled as she ran down the sidewalk. I guess she realized needed to be positive in order to find Daisy. I dug through my purse to find my energy drink and snack. I searched again but couldn't find them. 'That bitch eat my Hershey bar and drank my Monster. She isn't being positive; she is having a sugar rush and is very hyper. Damn her ADHD.'

** Maria's POV**

A few hours later...

Lily and I finally decided that it was too dark for us to continue searching for her and finally decided that I will need to file a missing person's report with the Atlanta Police Department. I seem to have no other options right now. I don't know; she could be dead for all I know. I shouldn't be thinking in a negative manner like this but I don't know what to do anymore. I could have lost the love of my life and there is nothing I could do. I finally pulled into the motel parking lot and decided that I would call the authorities and then attempt to get some sort of sleep. I parked in the closest parking spot that I could and started to walk toward the front entrance of the Plaza Motel and decided I was going to text Amy and the others. I sent a mass text to the five other women. _Hey guys, it is almost 11pm. Go back to home or to the motel and get some rest. I am calling the authorities to help us search. The seven of us can not find her own our own. I will text you all if anything happens.I just want to be alone right now. Good night girls. -Maria._

I walked through the sliding doors to the front lobby and my phone vibrated. I looked and it was a text from Ash. _I think calling the cops is the best thing to do. Try to get some sleep and stay positive. Love you girl! Always here for you! -Ash_

I got toward the elevator and got another text this one was from Amy and Trish. _We will head back to Amy's house but we are getting up at dawn to search. Just so you know Amy is growling at me now because she is going to get up before the sun, she said. We will do whatever we need to do to help you, Maria. We know how much you love her If you need us later, all you need to do is call us and we will be there. Well, good night and please try to sleep. -Team Bestie_

_ Don't give up Maria. Paul and I will search tomorrow as well. Lilian said she will help again too. Try to stay positive and we will help you through this. Love Steph._

_ Maria, I will swing by first thing in the morning for us to search again. If you need me to stay there let me know. I will be there faster than you can say, "Candice Michelle is one awesome bitch." JKJK or am I? I love you with all my butt since its bigger than my heart. With all my butt.. -Candice 3 ;)_

Candice always seemed to make me smile by saying the weirdest stuff, that text being an example. That is why she is my best friend, and always will be. If I ever needed her, she would be here no matter what she was doing or where she was? I sent a mass text back. _Thank you all so much. I mean it. It really helps. I love all of you and just for Candice your ass is HUGE; that is a lot of love. -Maria_

I finally got in the elevator and hit the button and patiently waited. I leaned up against the elevator and kept gazing down at my phone. 'Maria, she is not going to call you. I have her phone and she doesn't have my number memorized. At least, I do not think so.' I shook my head as I made my way to my motel door. I wish everything would get better already and we could find her. We searched everywhere though.. Where is she? 'Where are you my love? Please be okay.' I opened the door and laid on the couch. I didn't want to go in bedroom; I don't want to sleep alone. We shared a bed for over a year now and this would be my first night sleeping alone since then. I cried and covered myself up with a blanket and continued to sob. Finally, I stopped crying when I heard a familiar voice behind me. "Ria? Why are you crying?"

I turned in shock and disbelief. Am I hearing things? My eyes teared up as I looked at the woman who spoke to me. I could tell her was in her ditsy alter ego since she was wearing short shorts and a tanktop. "Daisy.. Oh my god!" I tackled her onto the the floor. I wouldn't let her go. "I have been so worried about you. Our friends and I have been searching for hours looking for you. I thought you were gone or something bad happened to you. Please don't leave my side ever again. I love you! I love you!" I planted kisses onto her cheeks. "Where were you?"

"Ria, sweetie. I ran back here because I was afraid that Amy was going to beat me with that stick. I didn't mean to scare you. I was scared. I ran to the only place I felt safe.. here."

I got off of her and sent a mass text. _Guys, I know most you are asleep but I found her. Next time she disappears, we are checking the fucking motel room first. She ran back here and been here since. Thought I would update you all. Goodnight again. -Maria.. 3_

She wiped the tears that were flowing that my cheeks. She laced her hand together with mine which she hasn't done before. "I didn't mean to worry you so much. I thought you would come back here. I am soooo sorry." She started crying.

"Hey! Hey! Do not cry. Its not your fault. Let's go to bed now okay. I am exhausted."

We continued to hold hands as we walked into bedroom. We laid in our big bed together like we did every night. I was so relieved that we found her and that she was in one piece. I love her more than anything to but right now we could only be best friends. She doesn't feel comfortable with being attracted to women; I can't blame her though. It is all new to her as it is to me not being able to kiss her and love her like I wanted. She was staring at me and smiled. She caught me off guard and leaned closer to me and pushed her lips against mine. It wasn't a peck either; she finally pulled away. "I love you Maria." She snuggled into my chest and fall asleep before I did. I was shocked. Did she just say "I love you."? She kissed me too? Is she falling for me all over again. I guess only tomorrow will tell.

**Author's Note: After all that searching, Daisy is safe and sound. Maria learned her lesson. If Daisy ever runs off again, check the motel room first. I felt bad for Amy she felt like this was all her fault. Also, is Daisy falling for Maria? Or did she feel the need to kiss her and say I love you? Is it possible that she could be back to normal..? What will happen? Read the next chapter to find out.**


	5. Romantic Getaway

**Author's Note: HERE IS A RANDOM FILLER CHAPTER! Two weeks has past since Maria found Daisy in the motel room, things seem to be getting better. Daisy is still not herself. Maria and Daisy decided to travel to the next location a few days before RAW. RAW will be taken place in Myrtle Beach, South Carolina. Refreshing, I know.. What will happen? Read to find out...**

**Rating: M for language and fucking lesbian sex XD**

**Pairings: Daisy/Maria and possibly more..**

**I do not own anyone expect Daisy in this story. This story is complete fiction. **

** Maria's POV**

Saturday evening...

Two weeks have flown by since Daisy's disappearance and things were going really well for the two if us. She hasn't wrestled or been to RAW or Smackdown since her incident with Melina. Sadly, RAW is going to start a tournament to decide a new number contender for the title. If I do not get her back to her old self; she will have to forfeit her title which would break her heart. Tonight, we are on our way to Myrtle Beach; we wanted to get here a few days early so we can have some quality team together. She has come along pretty well but still switches back forth and between the two personalities. Her bitchy personality only comes out very seldom now but not risking it emerging again; she scares me. It has been a long drive about 10 hours on the road since we left Atlanta. Sadly, Daisy doesn't remember how to drive; that is something else that I have to teach her. We finally arrived in Myrtle Beach. Can you say millions of surf shops and swimsuit stores? It is so bad; like six shops per mile and they are all the same! Like goodness! Our relationship is starting to get back on track; she gives me kisses every so often. She is still not sure about us but it is a start. I wanted this weekend to be a good one and possibly a romantic one. Could that snap her back into her old self? I can only hope.

I picked some motel on the beach, obviously; we pulled into the gigantic parking out and I found the closest parking spot I could obtain. She giggled and jumped out of the car. I shook my head at her silly nature which I found adorable. Oh yeah! I got a new car it is a 2005 red Corvette. I loved this car; I put the sunroof back up and opened the trunk. She grabbed all the luggage and slammed the trunk shut. I locked the doors and walked back over to her. She carried all the luggage herself which was sweet but it was all heavy. "Daisy, give me my stuff, please?" She shook her head no. "Why not?"

She smiled and answered back, "You just drove ten hours with hardly any stops. You must be exhausted. Let me carry them, ok? Please? It is the least I can do." She gave me a quick peck on the cheek which turned my cheeks hot.

We walked into the front door and was greeted with a friendly smile from the woman at the front counter. "Welcome to the Bayview Resort! Do you have a room on reserve or do you want one of our available rooms Also, how long with you be staying with us?"

I answered, "Hello, I have a reserved room. My name is Maria Kanellis and this is Daisy Sanders. I believe the room number was 116 on floor 11. We will be staying only until Tuesday evening." I placed my purse onto the counter and dug out our IDs. I gave them to her and in a few seconds she handed them back.

She nodded, "Of course Mrs. Kanellis and Mrs. Sanders. Here is your room keys." She handed us each a key.

We each thanked the nice lady and walked toward the elevator. I hit the door and after about a minute the elevator finally opened. We stepped inside and Daisy dropped the luggage and started panting, "Soo heavy..."

I chuckled a tiny bit, "Are you sure you don't want me to carry any of it?" She once again shook her head no. "You are so hard headed. Do you know that?"

Finally we reached our floor, Daisy grabbed the luggage once again not letting me help and walked toward our room. She stuck her tongue out, "One of the reasons you love me!" She opened the room and took our stuff in the room.

I heard the door shut; I got distracted by the artwork in the hallway. I opened the door; our stuff was on the the couch but she wasn't in the living room. That's weird. This place was wonderful. The living room was huge. The walls were painted a lovely cream color. The sofa folded out into a bed. Nice size TV; I took a quick glance at the kitchen. It had tile flooring and a nice little table to set an enjoy a meal. I walked inside our bedroom; it was huge. The bed was a queen size and the bedsheets were a mixture of red ,yellow and green. Daisy wasn't anywhere to be found though. I decided to take a look at the ocean view from the balcony. We were eleven stories up even though it was dark; the view of the ocean was magnificent. The moon light reflected off the water was just right and you could see the flow of the waves. Not a cloud in the sight. Most romantic sight my eyes have ever laid eyes on. I felt warm, soft hands wrapped around my waist. "It is beautiful isn't it?" The voice was of course my girlfriend.

"One of the most beautiful sights in the world." I answered still looking at the ocean.

"Really? I am looking at the most beautiful woman in the world." I turned to face her and my cheek were red at her statement. She wrapped her around my neck and leaned in closer. "I might not be my old self since the paparazzi whore hit my head. I know that at times I am unbearable. I might not be able to remember everything and everyone. These past few weeks have been hell. One thing is the same. I might have took me longer since my memory loss. I know now more than ever that I love you Maria Kanellis."

"I love you too Daisy Nicole Sanders."

Those were the only words that I could say before our lips crashing together. She wasted no time; she picked me up and carried me toward our massive bed. I wrapped my legs around her curvy waist and we never broke our kiss which was becoming more passionate by the second. She laid me on the bed and broke the kiss momentarily to remove her spaghetti strap green tank top revealing her dark red bra. I smiled at the younger woman. I stood up and wrapped my arms around her once again. "Someone is eager to remember what sex with me is like. You are in for a treat."

"Making love is the correct term sweetheart. I wanna make love to you, so hell yeah." She said correcting me and chuckling.

I sat in her lap and she kept me in place by wrapping her arms around me. We started to kiss once again but I pushed her onto the bed leavng me on top of her. I removed my white shirt to reveal my green bikini top. Daisy leaned on and drove us into another passionate kiss leaving her hands to wander my body. She broke the kiss and started planting soft kisses on my neck near my jawline. She bit and sucked on the sensitive flesh of my neck before she made her way down my neck; leaving a trail of kisses. She made her way down to my chest her hands wandered to the knot holding my bikini together. She fondled with it mumbling under her breath because she couldn't get it off. She finally untied the blasted knot and carelessly tossed the top on the floor. Her hands massaged, groped and explored my perky breasts as if it was for the first time. I bit my bottom lip trying not to emit a loud moan when she replaced her hands with her soft lips. At first it was soft kisses around the erected nipple and soon became her tongue flickering across the sensitive flesh. She took the nipple in her mouth which I moaned in delight. She would occasionally nibble gently tugging on the flesh and would repeat the actions to my other breast. She brought my head down closer getting trapped in another captivating kiss.

I pushed her back onto the bedsheets; it was my turn to be in control. In one quick motion, I skillfully unhook her bra and tossed it on the floor. I massaged her breasts like I always have before. I took one of her nipples in my mouth while continuing to fondled the other one. I repeated my actions on the other one as she continued to make cute, little whimpers. I now focused my attention on her black, short skirt. "You like that didn't you?"

All she could do what nod. My hands slowly trailed up her smooth legs and placing quick kisses down her nicely tone stomach. My hands slowly teased her womanhood through the fabric of her panties. I pulled her skirt down to her ankles and then placed the in the floor. I smiled as I gazed at her matching dark red panties and continued to rub her womanhood through the fabric. She moaned which kept the big grin plastered on my face. I decided to tease even further; I want to hear her beg for this. It is a sound that always makes music to my ears. I used my tongue to lick a trail down her abdomen stopping at her pantyline. I continued again pulling her underwear down slightly to place kisses right above her center. Pulling more down with each kiss. Finally they were on the floor with the rest her clothes. I removed my jeans, unbuttoning them and pulling them off onto the floor. I made my way back to her center again placing kisses right above it when I heard her mumble, "Ria? Don't make me wait any longer."

She finally gave in. I responded, "You wish is my command."

I started to lick her clit slowly flicking my tongue around; I heard her moan which means she was definitely enjoying. I started to lick faster, sucking on her swollen clit and tasting her juices. I slipped one finger into her sex and started thrusting at a slow rhythm. Daisy bucked her hips in the same rhythm as I began thrusting a little faster. I slid another finger into her and I continued to move my tongue around her clit. "Ahh! Ria!" Her moaning my name was the sweetest sound that my ears have ever heard. I quicken the pace sliding another finger in her sex and she bucked her hips faster to keep up with my rhythm. I know her so well; I found the spot she loves. Her moans got louder as she tried muffling them with one of the pillows from the room. "Right there! Ahh!" She was becoming more and more wet by the second; not that I am complaining, she always taste so sweet. She must be closer to an orgasm than I thought. I continued my thrusting and sucking as she gripped onto the bedsheets as tight as she possibly could. "I-I.. "Her moans have gotten louder still music to my ears. She screamed my name which still one of the sexiest sounds like ever as the orgasm rushed through her body. She withdrew my fingers from her wet heat and made my way up to her. "Heh..heh..Ria.. ehe" She panted,

I was still on top of her directly above her; my eyes meet hers and I chuckled, "I have a feeling that you really enjoyed that." She nodded. I kissed her lips and she wrapped her arms around me, after about a minute, I broke the kiss and stood up. She looked confused and she was still gazing at my almost naked body. "We need a shower. Care to join me?"

She nodded and stood up and asked, "Does that mean we are together now or do best friends do this all the time?" Her tone was so innocent.

"We have been together for over a year now, Daisy."

"Really?" She cocked her head.

I grabbed her hand and starting leading her to the bathroom. "Come on in the shower! You are going to return the favor."

She groaned, "Do I have to wash your back or something?"

"No..."

"What do I have to do then?" She was so confused.

I mentally just facepalmed. She can't help it Maria. She can't help it. She still isn't back to herself. FUCK! "You will like it I promise. Do you trust me?" She nodded. "Let's go get cleaned up okay?" She smiled and nodded and followed me into the shower. Well, I guess you know what happened in there. Don't you.

**Author's Note: Ok, so here we have some lesbian sex. I still suck at the passionate sexy writing. Also I still wanted to portray Daisy's innocent personality. She went from naughty to sweet and innocent. Maybe you can speculate which personality it was.. is Daisy's blonde side just that stupid? Next Chapter will take place the day of RAW. On a side note, I went to Myrtle Beach when I was 13 and stayed it that exact motel on the 13th floor. I decided since I was terrified of elevators that I would use the stairs... BAD IDEA! I love elevators now.. All was good but when we looked in the rooms... My sister found a wallet in her bed and a fucking dildo in mine... like really? Ewww... Random facts.. **


	6. Shatter

**Author's Note: This chapter takes place right before and during part of RAW. I hope you guys enjoyed the random sex chapter. Maria is running out of ideas to get Daisy back to her old self. What does she need to do to get her lover back. What will happen? Read to find out...**

**Rating: M for language **

**Pairings: Daisy/Maria and possibly more.. Mickie trys to get with someone but fails. Get your own boyfriend or girlfriend... **

**I do not own anyone expect Daisy in this story. This story is complete fiction. **

** Maria's POV**

I stirred for a moment in our massive queen sized bed. I really didn't want to get up. I have been so sore since yesterday. First time working in a gym for about a week and goodness I am hurting now. I finally decided that it was time I actually looked at the clock and figured out what time it was. It was 12:15 pm. Fuck! I slept for like half the day so it seemed but we didn't have to be at the arena til like 7pm. I shook my head and finally sat. I realized I was by myself in the bed. I rubbed my eyes to make sure and Daisy wasn't in bed. My stomach rumbled which shot a sharp pain throughout my body. Food! I need food. I went to stand and she appeared in front of me. I smiled as she said, "Morning Ria!" She was in her green bikini. Oh yeah! We are suppose to be going down to the beach before RAW. I giggled as I enjoyed the view of her walking away. I can't help it. I really like her ass; sue me. She turned her head back and giggled, "You like what she see, don't you?" I nodded. She shook her booty as she walked away. I pouted; she is being such a tease. She walked back into the bedroom about a minute later carrying a large tray of food. My mouth by now was watering. "Easy girl! Stop your drooling! I made you some pancakes with blueberry syrup because that is your favorite." She handed me the tray.

I sat the tray on the table and motioned her closer to sit next to me. She sit down beside me and I delivered a barrage of kisses onto her lips. "I love you, you know that!" I went to wrapped my arms around her and she stood and stepped back.

"You can look but you can't touch." She did a 'tisk tisk' motion. "Eat up so we can go down to the beach." I only nodded. I will touch when I damn well please. I made a pouty face and she chuckled.

About half an hour later...

We walked down to the beach which literally right outside the motel. Daisy was carrying all the stuff we would need sunscreen, our cooler, towels and other things. We found the perfect spot and she dropped all the stuff as she threw the blanket to me to set down. I set the blanket down and we set everything else down. I grabbed a water and the sunscreen and turned to Daisy who flopped down on the blanket. "Want me to put sunscreen on you Daisy?"

She nodded and laid on her stomach. I squirted the sunscreen onto her. "Pfffttttt." Daisy was chuckling at the noise. How mature! I rolled my eyes but her immaturity was so cute. I started rubbing the sunscreen up and down her back, this action caused her to shiver. I wanted to touch her all over but sadly enough we are in public; it will have to wait. I started rubbing the sunscreen on her arms until we heard a familiar tone behind us and getting louder, "Hey girls! Glad to see you here!"

We turned to see the preppy, giggly Mickie James walking over to us in her pink, floral bikini. Great! Don't get me wrong I like Mickie but she is sooo annoying at times. She wasn't as bad as she used to be though. I think she likes me too. "Hey Mickie!" I finally replied back.

She pointed to the blanket, "May I sit with you guys?" I glanced at Daisy and she looked pissed. Even in her memory loss, she doesn't like Mickie. You might ask why; the answer is simple. Trish is one of her best friends and Mickie stalked Trish for a while. She loved Trish but it was only suppose to be a storyline but it turned into an obsession outside of the ring. Mickie has seemed to of finally moved on from Trish but who knows what is going on in that girl's head.

"Sure Mickie!" I put on a fake smile and motioned her to sit next to me. I know I am going to regret this in the long run.

Mickie scooted closer to me and asked me, "Does Daisy have her memory back yet? We never got a have a match together."

"No. I have tried everything I can think of. She will have regain it on her own."

Daisy turned and screamed, "Mickie!" Daisy tackled her into the blanket. Did she just remember that Mickie was here? Is she getting worse? I have no idea anymore.

"Hey little flower." Mickie released her and Daisy was just staring at the water. Mickie turned to Maria. "Maria, do you want me to put sunscreen on your back?"

I guess nothing can go wrong with this. Right? I nodded and laid down on my stomach. She squirted the sunscreen again and of course Daisy chuckled again. Her cold hands starting around my shoulder gently massaging them; it feel good but at the same time weird. Her hands wandered down to may lower back. "There you go!" She giggled. Wow! I thought she would try something. I guess she doesn't feel attracted to me. Whoo.

"Thank you Mickie!"

"You girls want to go swimming?" Mickie asked holding her hands out; trying to be a womanizer I see. We nodded and she helped us up.

"Race you there!" Daisy screamed running toward the water. I just shook my head and Mickie stayed beside me.

"Maria, we haven't hung out in awhile. So? How have you been?" She asked twirling her hair.

"I have been okay. You?"

Mickie frowned, "Okay I suppose. I have trouble keeping friends since that psycho obsession with Trish Stratus. I know, I got a little crazy but I am better now. People only look at my past and judge me. I don't have eyes for Trish anymore and she forgave me for it. I have eyes for someone else. I think if Trish forgave; everyone else should be able to forget. Ya know?"

I was curious to hear who this person was; maybe I could help Mickie. Mickie was right. She has changed a lot. Trish was a phase in her life. A woman she loves; who never loved her in the same way. "Who is this person? Maybe I can help set you two up. Someone would be stupid to turn you down." I took a quick glance at Daisy who was swimming around in the ocean; she waved and motioned us to hurry up. I turned back to comfort Mickie who was clearly crushing on someone.

Mickie blushed, "You think so? I don't know..."

"What is not to like about you, Mickie? You are smart, extremely talented, wonderful body. You are a frecking wrestler. You have a huge heart, an amazing personality and you are beautiful. I am sure that the person that you like, will like you too. All you need to do is tell them how you feel."

Mickie scooted closer to me, "What should I tell them? How do I show them how I feel?"

"I can't not tell you that. You have to listen to your heart. Only you will know what to say b-" I was cut off by a pair of lips connecting to mine. Her arms wrapping around my neck pulling me closer. Luckily, no one saw this. Since, most human beings have a brain; you probably figured out it was Mickie's lips. Oh my god, she has a thing for me. Fuck! I don't want to hurt her but I have a girlfriend. No! This won't work. I pushed her away leaving a very confused Mickie. I turned to see Daisy glaring at Mickie. She was PISSED. I noticed the way she was glaring and then it hit me. IT IS HER. You know, that evil personality; she is going to kill her.

"Maria, I.. I.. am so sorry... I .. just.. thought that.. you.. liked me.." Mickie by now was sobbing; I kind of felt bad for her. I have a girlfriend who I love very much but she still thinks I am single. I guess me complimenting her, in her head, she thought I was hitting on her.

I turned to see Daisy standing behind her putting her hands on her hips. "What do you think you are doing?"

"What do you mean.. Daisy?" Mickie was confused but could see that Daisy was obviously pissed about something. Daisy motioned Mickie to follow her and Mickie followed. I have no idea how smart that was.

"Please don't be kissing up on MY woman." I was shocked to hear her say that publicly but still the beach wasn't too crowded. She just told the loudmouth of our relationship. At least, she doesn't want to hide it anymore.

"Wait... What?" Mickie was confused and then it hit her. She wiped the tears from her eyes. "You mean that you and Maria are together!"

I nodded, "Been together for over a year now. I am not mad Mickie. If you ever kiss my woman again; it won't be pretty!"

"Of course! I am not that kind of woman. I thought she was single. Want to go swimming now?" She turned back to me to and we both nodded. For her evil personality, she was being awfully nice and didn't hurt Mickie like I originally thought she would.

A few hours later at RAW about half way through..

"We are back from commercial break. RAW is coming to you live from Myrtle Beach, South Carolina. Now, up next, we have a diva's match. The lovely Maria will be facing Candice Michelle with Victoria and Torrie Wilson at ringside. Going to be a good one King!" JR explained to the people who just tuned in.

"On a good note, puppies will be everywhere JR! Poor Maria; I believe it will be more of a three on one handicap match to me."

**Trish's POV**

We sat in the locker room as Maria ran out on stage and the crowd went crazy as usual. She blew her signature kiss and walked down to the ring interacting with the fans on the way. Daisy was sitting next to me and she said, "Who are Victoria and Torrie Wilson?"

At the time, Candice's music plays and the three vicious vixens appeared onto the stage and the fans instantly booed. "See the blonde bombshell with white Maltese poodle puppy thing?" She nodded. "Her name is Torrie Wilson. The other woman is Victoria. Victoria is powerful woman; she can end a woman career in a flash if you are not careful. I will be right back going to get us some drinks." Daisy nodded as I walked away.

**Maria's POV**

I heard the bell ring and I saw Candice charging for me. I moved out of the way only to have Victoria grabbed my foot. Candace then clotheslined me over the top rope and all three women started attacking me. The bell rung twice as I won by disqualification. I was truly defenseless to the upcoming assault by these three, powerful women.

"This is down right ridiculous, someone help Maria!" JR yelled.

**Daisy's POV**

I sat there and was confused as why Candice was attacking her best friend. I wanted to help but I am apparently not the Daisy I use to be. What changed me? I remember Maria talking about Melina using a weapon on my head and after that I started to act differently then before. She wants me to be that me again and I am so close to losing my job and my title. I wrapped the title around my waist as if it was for the last time. I turned back toward the screen and I became more and more furious by the second. I took ahold a bottle of wine we were saving until after the show. I just make to make her myself and she wants the old me back. I walked over to the fullsize mirror and took a quick glance at myself. I finally reached my boiling point. I chucked the wine bottle at the mirror and it shatter into a million pieces. I stared into the cracked mirror. I saw my two personalities each one on one half of the mirror. The crack separates and makes my face. A sudden rush came over me. I turned to the TV screen. They are hurting my Maria! You don't touch my Maria! I stormed out the door; I know what I had to do.

**Trish's POV**

I heard a loud noise coming from down the hall; I felt like it came from the Diva's locker room. Daisy! Is she hurt? I opened the door to find glass scattered all over the floor and my wine bottle broke and spilled by the broken mirror. Something is wrong here; I let Daisy out of my sight and now I can not find her. Where could she have gone?..

**Author's Note: CLIFFHANGER BEOTCH! lol jk. This story is kind of scattered.. but she is suffering multiple personalities and memory loss. Crazy life! Daisy went missing again! Where did she run off too? Will someone help Maria? I fell bad for Mickie maybe she will find a woman of her own one day. I don't hate Mickie at all; I just want to put her in this story somehow. Next Chapter is the end of this story.. Will Daisy return to normal? Read to find out.. Feel free to review and suggest story idea.. Have fun and hope you enjoy. :3**


	7. Are you normal again?

**Author's Note: Woah surprise! Daisy is missing again; Trish lost her. By the looks of things, she was pissed when she left. Where did she go? Which personality is she? What will happen? Read to find out...**

**Rating: M for language **

**Pairings: Daisy/Maria and possibly more..**

**I do not own anyone expect Daisy in this story. This story is complete fiction.**

"This is completely ridiculous! These three vixens are still attacking poor Maria. Get some security out here!" JR yelled as Victoria turned to him.

"Oh boy! Victoria is coming over here." King said as Victoria slammed her hands against the announce table.

She walked over to the time keeper area and yanked the microphone out of Lilian Garcia's hand and began to speak. "Poor poor Maria! She didn't stand a chance. One down and the rest of the division to go." The crowd erupted in very loud boos and chanting 'Asshole! Asshole!' "Boo me all you want and call me names all you want. You guys wouldn't be able to stop us. So shut up unless you want to take on all three of the Vince's Devils. That goes for all the so called 'divas' in the back. Come on!" She lifts Maria's head off the mat who was slowly coming to. "Save her!"

She handed the microphone to Candice, they waited a few moments."That's what we thought. You so called women have your tail tucked between your legs."

She tossed the microphone to Torrie and she held a clipboard with a piece of paper attached to it. "I have here a list of 'Divas' we are going to take out. Maria was first one the list so check!" Torrie checked her name off the list. "I will go down the list tell all you morons who will perish in a random order. Mickie James, Deuce 'n Domino's manager, Cherry, Kristal, Ashley Massaro, Layla El, Michelle McCool, Beth Phoenix, Jillian Hall and Melina. We will get rid of all the divas and that will guarantee us that one of us will be the Women's Champion." Torrie pointed to Lilian, "You are safe because you are not a competitor." She walked closer to Lilian. "You talk bad about any of us and we won't show you any mercy got it!" Lilian nodded.

"Vince's Devils are targeting the divas on both RAW and Smackdown. How unfair is this?" King objected. "Girls, I don't want to be the bearer if bad news but Maria won via disqualification so she advances in the next round of the tournament."

Victoria had the microphone at this point, "Do you think we are stupid, Jerry? We just wanted to take Maria out. Torrie and I are still in the tournament so one of us will win the soon to be vacated title." Maria rolled out of the ring but Candice rolls her back in. "Maria, you are not going anywhere until someone try to save you or you will leave in a ambulance." Victoria gripped the back of Maria's hair and dragged her back into the middle of the ring. "Well since everyone else is to much of a coward to rescue Maria, time to take out the-"

Victoria was caught off guard by the music playing throughout the area the first words that played where "You don't know; you just don't know me all." This got the crowd cheering cheering and the Vince's Devils' eyes widening in what I would call fear.

"Is that who I think it is?" King asked.

"I think so!" JR exclaimed, "finally justice will be served to the ungrateful women."

They got quiet as the song continued, "Can you tell me what happened here? Tell me how I should I feel. My life seems to be in disarray. I feel you testing me with all your fantasies." At this point, Torrie and Candice walked up the ramp closer to the stage to make sure no one could make it to the ring. "And you try and keep me down. But I won't stay.. cause you don't know me! I have been through all this hell before, I have seen it all and more.."

"Where is she?" King was confused. The song cut off and Victoria and the girls were laughing. "Don't tell me that they had this all set up."

Victoria chuckled into the microphone, "You morons thought she would be here to save Maria. Boy, you guys will fall for anything." She crouched down to Maria, "Sweetie, sorry I had to. No one is going to save-" The music started again.

"You don't know; you just don't know me all." The music started again and the crowd remained silent clearly thinking that this way another joke. Victoria shook her head and said, "No! Candice go get her or whoever it is! Make sure she doesn't come out."

Candice ran back toward the back, "Can you tell me what happened here? Tell me how I should I feel. My life seems to be in disarray. I feel you testing me with all your fantasies. And you try and keep me down. But I won't stay.. " The camera were still on the stage and Maria was looking up toward the ramp along with Torrie and Victoria. No one emerged but Candice didn't come back out.

"Candice come back out I don't think that-" She paused when she saw Candice flying back onto the ramp rolling down toward the stage. This got the crowd to cheer slightly. Everyone was still unaware what was going on. "Torrie go!"

By this time the song was halfway through the chorus, as Torrie walked up toward the back. "You think you have the upper hand, well that's not my plan. Stronger now I see that you... you just don't know me at all." All Victoria could see was a female figure spearing Torrie into the metal of the stage.

I stood up at the ramp and bolted for the ring with all I had. The whole arena screaming at the top of their lungs. "She's back! She's back! Daisy's back! The Women's Champion is back! We haven't seen Daisy since that match with Melina." JR was so happy.

"Daisy?" Maria mumbled keeping her eyes on me.

Victoria rolled out of the ring and the crowd booed as I slid into the ring and went straight over to Maria. Victoria spoke, "What the hell are you doing here Daisy? You aren't suppose to be here. Aren't you suppose to have memory loss or some crap? Is it possible even in that state of mind you still want to help this woman?" She pointed to Maria. I was tossed a microphone. Victoria took a step closer, "You are a pathetic waste of space. Just like her!" She pointed to Maria once again. "You don't deserve that title you lousy little bitch, I think-"

I groaned, "Will you ever shut up? I mean, you are sooooo annoying! The only pathetic one here is you, Victoria." The crowd starting cheering and chanting my name. "You have to have your little bitches doing all your dirty work because you are afraid. You ever touch Maria again; it will be you leaving here in an ambulance. Got it, bitch!" I dropped the microphone.

"Oh, I am so scared of you Daisy!" She screamed sarcastically. She turned to the crowd who was still booing Victoria getting louder by the second. "Shut the hell up, you stupid morons."

I wasted no time and with Victoria distracted; I speared her into the mat. "Spear! Spear!" JR yelled.

"She is back alright!" King added in.

Victoria rolled out of the ring and Candice and Torrie came to her aid. I went over to Maria again and helped her back to her feet. I baited them trying to get them into the ring but they stayed where they were. I picked up the microphone and spoke once again, "You sly, little vixens. You girls thought I couldn't overpower you. Looks like you were wrong, huh? Come on, get in the ring I will take all three of you on. I also know what plan you had." I paused.

"What plan is she talking about?" King was intrigued by my statement.

"Shhh, I want to know to." JR cut in.

"I was taken out due to a head injury by a fierce competitor. Melina used brass knuckles on my head in order to win the title. According to everyone else, I fled after I felt the blood dripping down my forehead. I was then acting strange and was suffering from memory loss and had two personalities. You might be asking to yourself and others. Hey, what does the match with Melina have to do with the three bimbos outside the ring, right? The answer is simple. Victoria approached Melina before the match and handed her the knucks. Victoria told her if she took me out and won the title that she could join them in ruling the division. I know that if she would have said no; Victoria threatened to get her fired. Melina thinks she is now safe because she technically won the match. That is not the case. If I am not mistaken, Torrie, I heard you say Melina's name from the list of divas you were going to take out. Am I right? Melina they are using you in order to get me out of commission because these vixens are nothing more than pussycats. They are terrified of us so they put us against each other."

"I am speechless right now King; they had a complex plan going on and now they are busted."

"You got that right JR. I don't know what else to say."

"You think you have us all figured out huh, Daisy? Congratulations, are you smarter than a fifth grader-" Victoria started to speak

I interrupted her "We know you aren't, Victoria. We know you all suck and there is only one smart member of the group and that is.." I looked around at the three women for a moment. "Oh, I don't see her."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Maria chuckled as Victoria spoke, "Maria, shut up."

"Where's Chloe? Here puppy puppy! Come on girl." I was bent over patting my hands on my knees looking at Torrie. "Oh my god Torrie, I am so sorry! You look identical to your dog! I am so sorry." Maria and I were laughing.

"Why don't you come out here and insult us? If you have the balls too, that is." Victoria added in and Torrie was furious.

I motioned Maria to stay and she nodded, my smartass commented back, "Victoria, I am a woman so I have no balls. It's okay if you guys have balls that's fine I don't judge." I jumped out of the ring and walked up the ramp and backed away a little, "Oh my god, my eyes they burns!" I laughed and got right in Victoria's face; Candice and Torrie stayed right behind her. "You girls are pathetic excuses of space." I received a slap across the face from Victoria.

"Oh boy! Looks like another cat fight is about to happen."One of the commentators said as another song played.

The theme song was Paparazzi and who did it belong to you might ask? The hellcat herself, Melina. The red carpet rolled out down the ramp and cameramen surrounded Melina for a brief moment and then she walked down toward us. She walked past Victoria and the others and stood right in front me.

"Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse for the Women's Champ." JR stated shaking his head.

"Melina, hey girly!" Boy, Victoria was really trying to suck up to her. "Don't you think that we should get rid of the these two morons, right? You should be champ right now, but she ruined that for you. Didn't she? Let's work together to end them. Are you interested? Vince's newest Devil.." Melina took a few steps closer to me pushing me back toward the ring. She wasn't hitting me in fact she smirked which caught me off guard. Maria got out of the ring and limped over to my side; I guess to try and protect me from the four women.

Melina turned around and her eyes widened which caught the women off guard. She screamed loudly and said, "Girls, don't turn around. It's Mickie James, look out!" The girls turned around and with that Melina smiled at me. Now was our chance to strike.

"What the hell they-" JR was confused and started to say.

"Are they doing what I think they are doing?" King asked focusing on us.

Melina and I working together, we mimicked a cheerleader move. Each of us supporting on our Maria's legs with our hands; we catapulted Maria. Vince's Devils turned around to get slammed into the metal of the ramp. Melina and I picked up Torrie and Victoria and at the same time kicked them in the stomach and DDTed them. That DDT was my signature move; Melina motioned for me to pick up Victoria and I nodded. We turned them around so they were facing the opposite way. Maria delivered her beautiful bulldog on Candice and jumped up and down as she watched us. We each placed one leg over their chest and at the same time, we kicked them into the ground covering them with a split. That move was called the Sunset Split or the Primal Scream. Melina screamed which I covered my ears.

"They are just took out the Shankateers! Brilliant!" JR said as the cheer started cheering even louder.

"Shankateers? That's a new one, JR. Looks like bitter enemies are forming an alliance to take out an even bigger force. All are such beautiful woman." King replied back as we all climb into the ring.

We all grabbed microphones, and Melina spoke first turning to me, "Daisy, I really want to apologize to you for even being stupid enough to try to form an alliance with those bitches."

"All is forgiven. Looks like they are going to have their hands full with us and I want to give you a rematch soon if they allow." I nodded.

"Don't underestimate the under dog. You can't handle us, can you girls?" The women finally able to stand up slowly backing up toward the stage. Maria chuckled, "Are you scared now? We have a list now and guess what? You three will be dealt with." She mimicked Victoria's voice, "Come down here, if you have the balls. You all have balls so come on."

Maria made me and Melina chuckle; she is hilarious when she is pissed. Melina spoke again, "You know what I have an idea. Next Sunday, Wrestlemania 23... we want to face you three! You skanks vs the true women of this division." She pointed at them.

"We should our team name by guys?" Maria asked giggling.

Melina whispered the name in my ear, "I like that. The Vince's Devils vs The Hellcats."

Maria asked, "I thought they were the Shankateers?"

Victoria finally spoke, "You are on! You won't be victorious; we will win."

"Whatever plan you girls try to come up won't work. See you Sunday, Skankateers. We will forward to it.. on winning that is." I said as the women walked back stage.

"Wow! What a match for Wrestlemania 23!" King exclaim turning to his co worker.

"It looks like we have a new team that will dominate the Diva's division."

We all hugged in the ring and Maria turned to me, "Wait, Daisy?" I turned to her. "How did you, ya know, return to normal. Are you normal again?"

"I think that is something we all want to know." King commented waiting for my answered.

"I guess I could give this big, long explanation but I will just show it." I said as I dropped the microphone.

"What does she mean by that?"

"I don't know JR but-" King was cut off by watching me wrap my arms around Maria's waist. I pulled her closer to me; she was flustered. I leaned in pressing my lips against her and using my tongue to part her lips. "Woah baby! Do you see what I am seeing? A make out session in the middle of the ring?" JR only nodded to King's questions. That got the crowd going bunkers. Maria responded by wrapping her arms around my neck. Melina just stood there and smiled.

We broke the kiss; leaving Maria fluster like she was on cloud nine. I picked the microphone back up and said, "Does that answer your question, sweetie?" She nodded still shocked that I just kissed her in public. "I love you, Maria. I don't care what people say anymore. I just put you through two weeks of pure hell. If the fans don't like us then forget them. All that matters, is that I love you and this time we have been together has been nothing but heavenly."

She had tears flowing down her cheeks and she nodded, "You know that I love you more than anything." She tackled me into an embrace. We stayed in that embrace until the cameras stopped rolling and we walked up on the ramp holding hands. Melina was right beside smiling and we got up onto the ramp. Melina held our hands up in the air and the crowd cheered one last time before we went backstage.

**Author's Note: Squuueee! Happy Ending! Daisy is back to normal. Okay, so I know someone will ask me this... how did Daisy return to normal? In the last chapter, Daisy saw Maria getting attacked by the 'Shankateers' as JR calls them. That was a trigger, another was throwing the wine bottle into the mirror and seeing her two personalities as one. I originally wanted this story to be about them going public but I also had another idea. Look up "Maria WWE cancelled gimmicks" Well basically this is all the info.. ****Essentially, she would play two different characters at the same time. One would be her usual ditzy, innocent blonde character; the other would be a darker version of this: a dark-haired, aggressive rock chick with a no-nonsense attitude. Both these characters would be dating the same wrestler who, inexplicably, wouldn't realize they were one in the same. Then Maria claimed that she would ask for a title shot, and the whole doppelganger storyline would culminate in her throwing a spray can into a mirror, in which case the mirror would then crack and both personalities would merge as one, leading to a new, highly motivated super-powered Maria. Then she would go out and win the women's to say, the creative team never seriously considered her Hannah Montana rip-off gimmick, possibly feeling it was too convoluted, even by diva standards. Research it if you want and see if you can find out more. I decided to do this gimmick for Daisy but it turned into a real life situation. My creative twist to a gimmick that should have been used. There is your history lesson! Write reviews and suggest ideas for my next story. If i get no suggestions I will continue with my original idea... Like.. Review.. Follow.. Suggest.. Thanks for reading! (Long note I know)**


End file.
